


tick tock big clock

by wellingtoncurse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Clock, Clock kink, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Harry, clenched louis, louis - Freeform, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellingtoncurse/pseuds/wellingtoncurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twink gets a big black alarm clock shoved in his tight asshole</p>
            </blockquote>





	tick tock big clock

**Author's Note:**

> The clock fic™️

Louis wakes up from a blaring sound beeping to his right. His eye lids open slightly revealing his ocean blue eyes, reading the alarm clock 10:17 a.m. The small boy's heart beats rapidly taking him a few seconds to realize he's late for work. A sudden laughter fills the room seeing a tall lean boy with luscious locks standing by the door way. 

"APRIL FOOLS!" The young boy yells.

Louis never was a morning person. He would throw tantrums when he's waken early by his lifetime lover, Harry. Tantrums like: yelling Harry to shut the hell up when he breathes, spitting his hot tea on the tall boy's feet, and smacking Harry's inked arms.

Louis pops up from his bed wide eyed. "What the fuck?!" He turns his head towards the clock hanging on the wall reading 6:28 am. 

"It's only like 6:30 Lou..and it's not April Fools!" He admits as he laughs loudly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You woke me up fucking 2 hours before I actually wake up!" The older boy groans, rubbing his eyes with his small knuckles.

"I'm not fucking kidding!" He continues to laugh making his way to the soft bed. Harry sits on the foot of the mattress feeling him self fall on his ass right when Louis kicks him off. "OW! What the fuck?!"

"You woke me up dirty ass mop! Fuck!" Louis groans in annoyance.

Harry raises his eyebrow. "I took a shower babe and you're mad. I'm sorry." He gets back up on his feet, dusting his bottom and crawling back on bed examining Louis' feet trying to kick him in the balls but the tall boy manages to hold his feet together.

"Harold! Fuck! Let me sleep!" He tries to break the grip by moving his legs uncontrollably but the Harry's grip was too strong to break.

"No. You're already awake." Harry pulls the smaller boy towards him.

Louis groans louder in annoyance. "I swear to god Styles!"

"Mhm.." Harry manages to flip him over so the small boy is laying on his stomach. 

He places his large hands on each of his ass cheek, squeezing it gently causing the small boy to moan lowly. Louis tries to squirm away from his touch.

"Harold! It's fucking 6!"

"That's nice Lou.." Harry squeezes his ass harder this time hearing the older boy whimper in pleasure.

Louis bites down on his lip harshly as he feels his pants tighten. He gasps when Harry spanks his meaty thick ass. 6 am and he's horny. 

"Please Harry, anything, I'll take anything." Louis pleads writhing in the sheets.

"Lou the only thing i have are my fingers." Harry grins, wriggling them in his face.

"No, no, no." Louis groans before desperately searching around the room. "I need something else." 

"Okay.." Harry circles Louis' rim with the pad of this thumb. "Whatever you say Lou—oops." Harry smiles as she slips his finger inside the squirming boy.

"Harry I swear to God if you keep-" Louis begins. Then he sees it.

"Here," Louis cries. "Take this clock and shove it up my fucking ass." Louis almost screams before handing it to Harry and spreading his pink hole

Harry holds the ticking inanimate object in his hand.

"You want me to shove this up your ass?" Harry looks at Louis in disbelief.

Louis feels tears prickle in his eyes as he bites his lip.

"Okay, okay." Harry gives him feeling himself harden in his pants. "Fuck, okay." He groans as he lubes up the clock and presses it against Louis' wet hole.

"Yes, yesyesyes!" Louis chants as he feels the clock goes past the first ring of muscle.

"Tick tock dick cock daddy" Louis moans as he plunges his clock up his tight pink throbbing asshole. He bites on his bottom lip harshly feeling the vibrations of each tick on his velvet smooth walls. The small boy grips on his bed sheets as goes deeper causing him to scream in pain and pleasure.

To be continued.....

Will Louis cum on time?


End file.
